Crearemos un amor, que iguale al infinito OS Supercorp
by Antrilewis
Summary: Cuando la valentía toma las riendas y la coherencia sale por la ventana, se toman decisiones. OneShot Supercorp.


Aún se oía el último eco del timbre y sujetaba el asa de la maleta firmemente mientras no podía evitar mover la pierna de forma nerviosa. La oyó caminar hacia la puerta y saber que se estaba acercando hizo que le diera un escalofrío. Su otra mano bailaba entre el bolsillo del abrigo, se sujetaba en el tirante del bolso, colocaba el vestido, ahuecaba el pañuelo del cuello que sentía que la iba a asfixiar… Escuchó el pestillo abrirse y contuvo la respiración cuando al abrir la tuvo frente a sí.  
Su cara de sorpresa, la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y su cuerpo inmóvil **–Hola…-** apenas fue un susurro pero su tono siempre divertido junto con el saludo de su mano, como si se tratase de un dibujo animado la hizo sonreír y reaccionó **–No… ¡No puede ser! ¡KARA!-** acortó la distancia que las separaba y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. La maleta quedó abandonada y durante largos minutos sólo existió la paz que ambas sintieron de volver a respirarse mutuamente, aunque ninguna lo confesara. Al separarse, lo justo para poder mirarse a los ojos, la morena cuestionó **-¿Qué haces aquí? No me malinterpretes, eres bienvenida ¡más que bienvenida! Pero, ¿cómo es que has venido? ¡Pasa! No nos vamos a quedar en la puerta-** y cogiendo la maleta, entró en casa arrastrando a Kara de la mano sin darle opción a responder siquiera.

Una vez dentro, acomodadas y habiendo tenido tiempo para coger aire tras la tensión inicial, retomaron la conversación **–y bien, dime, no te he dejado ni contestar-** estaban sentadas en el sofá, delante de un té y el rostro de Lena no podía ocultar el sonrojo por la emoción y los nervios del momento **. –Pues quería verte. Sin más.-** la sonrisa tímida y el continuo recolocar de sus gafas hacían ver que la intranquilidad y la tensión era algo común **–necesitaba verte-** continuó aclarando la rubia mientras sonreía azorada sin ser capaz de mantener la mirada.

 **-Vaya… Me alegro de que vinieras. Y me alegro de verte-** ambas intentaban mantener la normalidad pero entre ellas la normalidad hacía tiempo que no existía **-¿y cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Estás muy cansada?-** la morena había desistido de intentar seguir tomando su infusión, su pulso le estaba jugando una mala pasada y acabaría por tirarlo todo en cualquier momento.

 **-No, me pasé el viaje viendo series, alguna película y sobretodo leyendo. Intentándolo al menos…-** Mira, esta vez sí a Lena a los ojos **–estaba muy nerviosa-**

 **-¿Por volar?-** sentía la garganta estrangulada pero mantenía su sonrisa.  
 **-No, por verte-** a pesar de que su pierna derecha le pedía retomar el ritmo inventado que se había sacado ella sola de la manga _"¡quieres estarte quieta!"_ mantuvo la calma, al menos aparentemente, y siguió hablando **–Lena, obviamente estoy aquí porque quería verte pero también porque quiero hablarte de algo-** respiró hondo aunque su corazón latía tan fuerte que apenas era capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos **–quiero ser sincera contigo, y aunque había planeado una y mil formas de decírtelo, realmente ninguna me parece suficiente.-** la morena apenas parpadeaba, tenía sus ojos bicolor fijos en la mirada nerviosa que Kara no apartaba de ella y la cogió de las manos

– **Kara, habla.-**

 **-Lena, leí algo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Realmente, tenía las cosas más o menos claras en mi cabeza pero prefería ignorarlo. Es más fácil cuando actúas con las cosas difíciles haciendo como que no están.-** soltando sólo una de las manos de Lena cogió su móvil y leyó:

"- ¿Entonces qué haremos?  
\- El amor.  
-¿seguro?  
-Sí.  
-Excelente, me voy desnudando.  
-¿Y para qué te estás quitando la ropa?  
-Pues para hacerlo.  
-¿Quién te dijo que tienes que hacer eso para hacer el amor?  
-Pues que yo sepa, así se hace.  
-No, eso no es amor. Eso es posesión.  
-No entiendo, ¿Y cómo se hace?  
-Sólo déjate la ropa puesta y hablemos hasta cansarnos, hasta intentar descifrarnos, hasta saber todas tus memorias, hasta saber nuestros hondos secretos, hasta deleitarme con verte, hasta que estos ojos se cansen y me obliguen a dormir.  
-¿Y vas a forzarlos a estar despiertos?  
-Sí, para mirarte sólo a ti."

El móvil temblaba en la mano de la rubia y su voz aunque firme transmitía todo el nerviosismo que sentía. Lena tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara y sentía todo el cuerpo hervir de tensión _"no puedo estar equivocándome, no puede ser otra cosa ¿me está queriendo decir lo que yo creo?"_ sus ojos fijos en la mirada azul que no se apartaba de ella contenían la emoción a duras penas. Tras tantos golpes recibidos había aprendido que nunca, nada era tan bueno como parecía y ser precavida era una necesidad.

 **-Todo el mundo quiere enamorarse y vivir una historia de película. Todos buscamos el amor, pero nadie cree realmente en él. No se trata de encontrar la persona perfecta, vivir la vida perfecta, tener una historia de amor de cuento perfecto… Se trata de conocer perfectamente a la persona que quieres, aceptar perfectamente quien es, tener perfectamente claro qué quieres y junto a quién lo quieres ¿Y si te equivocas? Aceptar que los errores existen y trabajar para solucionarlo. Juntas.-** se mordía el labio al ver que la reacción de la morena no era de rechazo, eso la animaba pero también la estaba poniendo más nerviosa por momentos **–porque nada es como nos cuentan de pequeñas Len. Tu vida no ha sido un paseo ni tampoco la mía pero no adoro estar contigo porque sonrías a mis sonrisas sino porque das luz a cada lágrima aun cuando todavía ni yo sé que va a aparecer.-**

 **-Kara…-** la morena ya no podía contener las lágrimas, y sintió como la rubia deslizaba el pulgar por su cara, limpiándolas y acariciándola.

 **-Siempre me han juzgado por ser demasiado alegre, infantil y positiva aun cuando a veces lo hago con intención de convencerme más a mí misma que a los demás. Tú has sido quien ha sabido ver a Kara Danvers. Quien soy realmente y no quien los demás esperan o quieren que sea. Contigo no tengo necesidad de fingir, simplemente soy y...-** y sin poder terminar de hablar sintió los labios de Lena sobre los suyos, la morena deslizó las manos sobre las mejillas de Kara e intensificó el beso en cuanto se sintió correspondida. Porque la rubia tardó en reaccionar. Por supuesto aquello era lo que deseaba y era la respuesta que ansiaba obtener pero lo veía tan lejano que la sorpresa la paralizó durante unos segundos. Se abrazaron y se dejaron llevar por el momento sin poder creer que estaban realmente viviendo lo que ambas habían soñado por tanto tiempo.

Tras dos años de intensa amistad, en los que salvarse la vida mutuamente había entrado en las funciones de ambas, tuvieron comidas, tomaron cafés, noches de cine que evolucionaron a películas los viernes en casa, charlas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, mensajes diarios, invitaciones a cenas de navidad, comidas familiares… Los sentimientos mutuos eran un secreto a voces que ellas mismas eran las únicas que desconocían y aquel abrazo necesitado estaba reparando muchas angustias y desvelos en los que ambas creían encontrarse en un amor no correspondido en el que además se sentían traicionando a su mejor amiga mutuamente.

 **-He intentado ignorar esto que siento. Pensaba que jamás me corresponderías y estaba totalmente perdida porque no podía hablarlo con mi mejor amiga y además sentía que te estaba mintiendo al ocultártelo, por eso necesité irme un tiempo. Kara-** se miraban a los ojos y ambas lloraban mientras sonreían, la felicidad del momento las embargaba **\- gracias por tener el valor que me falta-** Esta vez fue la rubia la que acortó la distancia y la besó. Un beso más calmado y duradero hasta que la necesidad de respirar las obligo a separarse **. –Alex-** dijo la morena y la extrañeza apareció en el rostro de Kara **–tu hermana ¿has hablado con ella? ¿Lo sabe? No es ningún secreto que no le gusto como tu amiga, si sabe esto…-** se sonroja señalando el momento mientras la rubia sonríe.

 **-Alex lo sabe. Necesitará su tiempo pero lo acepta. Te respetará. Has demostrado quien eres, Len, tiene que respetarte.-** se acerca aún más **–si todos ahí fuera vieran tu sonrisa y tu corazón como yo, nadie volvería a ver el apellido Luthor con los mismos ojos.-** la morena se ruborizó de nuevo **–de todos modos, no es que me gusten las cosas prohibidas, es que me encanta demostrarle al mundo que a mí nadie me prohíbe nada-** su sonrisa sugerente y su movimiento de cejas hicieron a la mayor estallar en carcajadas.

Se fundieron en un profundo abrazo y la intensidad del momento junto al deseo acumulado por ambas tras tanto tiempo hizo que la tensión fuera en aumento, fueron haciendo crecer la llama entre ellas hasta que los besos húmedos y las caricias atrevidas las hicieron perderse. Lena estaba tumbada sobre la rubia y tras una intensa mirada en la que las palabras fueron innecesarias, Kara la cogió por la cintura y haciendo que sus piernas la rodearan la llevó a la habitación. Los besos desenfrenados y las respiraciones aceleradas hacían aún más excitante el momento. Lena rodeaba el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y rizaba su cabello entre sus dedos mientras sentía como las caricias en sus muslos se intensificaban cada vez más.  
Kara paró en el pasillo, apoyando a la morena en la pared para poder liberar una de sus manos y deslizarla por su cuello hasta su nuca. Sentir su lengua acariciando cada parte de su boca la estaba volviendo loca. Estrecharon aún más la distancia que las separaba y Lena jadeo al sentir el vientre plano de la rubia haciendo presión. Kara se separó un momento y con la respiración agitada y mirándola a los ojos se perdió de nuevo en aquellos labios que acababa de conocer pero no quería volver a dejar de besar. Dejó caer su mano desde la nuca hasta el glúteo de la morena arrastrando una caricia por toda su espalda, provocando un leve estremecimiento, y haciendo una leve presión la volvió a separar de la pared sintiendo como el calor entre ellas aumentaba por momentos y la morena dejaba escapar un leve jadeo dentro de su boca. Aquello hizo enloquecer a Kara, llegando a la habitación de la morena y dejándola con delicadeza sobre la cama. Se tumbó sobre ella, manteniendo su peso sobre los brazos y ambas se dejaron llevar entre caricias y besos.  
Lena deslizó las manos bajo la camisa de la rubia acariciando su vientre definido mientras mordía su labio inferior y ascendía hasta sus pechos. Esta vez fue Kara quien jadeó dentro del beso mientras sentía como la morena la tocaba aun a través de la tela del sujetador. Se incorporó mientras mantenía las piernas, una a cada lado de las caderas de su chica, y se quitó la camisa ante la hambrienta mirada que la observaba. Volvió a sus labios siendo ella quien ahora provocaba con caricias dentro de la ropa de la morena, y la castigaba sobre sus pechos disfrutando del contacto directo de su piel. Deslizó las manos arrastrando la camiseta y dejó a la morena con el torso desnudo ya que no llevaba sujetador. Sus ojos brillaban de deseo y sin contenerse más comenzó un camino de besos desde su ombligo hasta su boca esquivando a conciencia todas las zonas donde la morena deseaba sentirla. El deseo, el calor, los cuerpos y la pasión hablaban dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes pero sus ojos eran los que gritaban sentimientos, ya si, sin necesidad de ocultarse. Sintiéndose una y compartiendo aquel momento, aquel día que marcaría el comienzo de su nueva vida.

Lena volvió a casa, retomó la dirección de L-Corp en primera línea y dejó de hacerlo a distancia como había hecho las últimas semanas y todo retomó normalidad. O bueno… Toda la normalidad que suponía la nueva situación entre las chicas. Realmente hacían lo mismo que habían hecho durante los últimos dos años pero como pareja; quedándose una en casa de la otra pero sin necesidad de dormir en la habitación de invitados, las cenas familiares ahora eran de toda la familia, siendo Lena parte de ella, las reuniones de amigos la incluían como una más, no como la amiga de Kara, y entre ellas todo iba viento en popa. Estaban felices…

Alex llegó a aceptarlo realmente, y fueron conscientes de ello cuando pasó a invitarlas con asiduidad a ambas a sus cenas de domingo en casa, y decidió presentarle a ambas a la vez a su chica, Sam. Fue toda una sorpresa que no se tomara la exclusividad de hablar con Kara primero y aquello emocionó mucho a Lena. Era un gran paso y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Se sentía en una familia por primera vez en su vida y se sentía feliz…

Los meses seguían transcurriendo y Lena decidió dar un paso más, pidiéndole a Kara irse a vivir juntas. Para cualquiera podría sonar precipitado pero después de todo lo que habían pasado sólo quería compartir con su chica todo lo que vivían el máximo tiempo posible. Ambas tenían mucho trabajo y eso hacía que no pudieran verse todo lo que quisieran así que pensó que quizá conviviendo podrían compartir más tiempo juntas. Kara gritó de emoción y saltó encima de la morena en cuanto se lo propuso, así que se pusieron a buscar piso esa misma semana.

Toda la sorpresa fue cuando tuvieron que hacer obras en el apartamento de Alex, casi un año después, y antes de que diera tiempo a ofrecérselo ella misma preguntó a las chicas sí podrían quedarse con ellas esas dos semanas. Para Lena cada paso con Alex era motivo de alegría así que la primera noche hicieron una cena para celebrar que tendrían quince días para ellas cuatro, como si fueran adolescentes. Kara disfrutaba de aquel acercamiento y a Alex le divertía cómo se lo tomaba la morena. Sam se sentía a gusto con sus cuñadas así que prometía como una estancia divertida.  
Y realmente era divertido tenerlas en casa, siempre surgía algún juego de cartas, alguna conversación interesante, alguna anécdota divertida… Pero la noche que dijeron que saldrían a cenar nuestras chicas se miraron con lascivia y sus mentes comenzaron a planear.

 **-Sabes que adoro a tu hermana y Sam me cae genial, pero estaba deseando quedarnos a solas-**  
 **-Lo sé, no lo digas dos veces que seguro que vuelven. Cena solitas, película y…-** la mira con un sugerente movimiento de cejas.  
 **-Tengo una idea mejor-** coge a Kara, la sube encima de la meseta de la cocina y abriendo sus piernas se pone en el medio. **–Mi rubia-** la coge de la cadera y la atrae hasta el borde, y acercándose a sus labios susurra **–olvídate de ser una ninja. Quiero oírte-** sonriendo con una mirada malvada desabrocha el botón del pantalón y lo desliza por sus piernas junto con su ropa interior cuando oye un jadeo y al volver a esos ojos azules que la vuelven loca se encuentra con la complicidad que conoce tan bien. Lentamente va subiendo por sus piernas con lentos besos y cuando llega a los muslos la ve temblar de anticipación, totalmente excitada y sin romper la mirada acerca la boca a su centro dejando que el calor de su aliento la agite aún más.

 **-No juegues con…migo, por favor. Cariño…-** se tortura el labio con los dientes y no se lo piensa dos veces, ella tampoco puede esperar más. Desliza su lengua entre los pliegues de la rubia y siente como riza los dedos en su melena, pidiéndole más contacto. Aquello la está volviendo tan loca como a ella. Sin poder controlarse se lanza a degustar el centro de la mujer que quiere, saboreando cada sensación y regocijándose en cada gemido que la obliga a emitir.

Tiene a Kara prácticamente tumbada sobre la meseta, con sus piernas rodeándole el cuello mientras curva su espalda y su garganta emite sonidos que quisiera poder reproducir como si de música que tratara. Tienen sus manos entrelazadas mientras la otra la siente sobre su pelo, rogándole más. Lena desliza sus dedos y decide que necesita llevarla a la cumbre, necesita la armonía completa de sonidos grabada en su memoria. Su rubia aprieta el agarre en su mano entrelazada mientras siente como su interior se estrecha y la empapa. Realmente se ha olvidado de ser una ninja, tantos días de tener que contenerse… Disfruta de tenerla así para ella, totalmente entregada. Y se deja llevar. Su nombre en sus labios… Siente como tiembla y se relaja tras la tensión del clímax.

 **-Wow!, perdón, creo que no podré volver a recuperar la imagen de mi hermanita pequeña en la vida…-** ambas se sobresaltan y Lena tapa con su cuerpo a la rubia. Alex estaba en la puerta, de espaldas y tapándose la cara **–perdón, Sam se dejó la cartera con las tarjetas y no… Perdón-** entró en la cocina de espaldas, aún tapándose la cara. Cogió la cartera sin mirar y salió.

Una vez se recuperaron del susto y de la vergüenza, ambas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. La cara de Alex sería un poema durante mucho tiempo después de aquello.

De hecho habían pasado años, concretamente dos y medio desde aquel "desafortunado incidente" cuando en el brindis de la boda, Alex lo recordó frente a todos los presentes

 **-…porque siempre hemos estado ahí la una para la otra, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Al principio de que llegara nuestra relación fue un poco tensa, pero en cuanto nos dimos tiempo y nos conocimos mutuamente comprendí que no podría tener mejor hermana ni tampoco la quiero. Aunque he de decir que eso de estar en los buenos y en los malos momentos a veces se ha llevado muy al límite. Hay cosas que preferiría no haber visto, hermanita… Ciertos buenos momentos es mejor no compartirlos. Como el día que llegué a casa y me las encontré teniendo sexo sobre la meseta de la cocina. Cocina en la que yo desayunaba, comía y cenaba hasta ese día ya que me estaba quedando en su casa mientras arreglaban mi piso. Desde ese día decidí que el salón era un lugar estupendo para comer.-** la carcajada general y el rubor en la cara de las recién casadas era para filmarlo.  
 **–Ahora que, desde ese día no te he podido volver a verla como mi hermanita pequeña la inocente… ¡Trauma para toda mi vida por tu culpa, Luthor!-** la carcajada aumentó aún más y Alex continuó su discurso, hablando de toda la felicidad que deseaba a su hermana y a su cuñada, la que ahora lo era oficialmente pero hacía mucho lo era para ella.

Porque las chicas se habían casado, seis meses antes de la boda Kara fue nuevamente la que tomó la iniciativa de dar otro paso más y planeó todo para pedirle a Lena que se casaran. Ellas ya eran una familia, pero quería que lo fueran ante la Ley. Ambas adoptadas, con todos los problemas que su morena había tenido con Lilian, su madre adoptiva, quería que todo fuera un paso más allá.  
Ella era su refugio y quería que la morena no tuviera nunca dudas de que siempre estaría para ella, que nunca la abandonaría como hicieron los padres biológicos de ambas.

Tras una cena romántica en casa decidieron ir a dar un paseo y a la rubia se le ocurrió salir a navegar por el pequeño lago del parque de forma "improvisada". Una vez en el centro, comenzó a sonar "Nuvole Bianche" de Ludovico Einaudi. Con los primeros acordes se encendieron luces alrededor del lago y bajo el agua, de forma sincronizada. Lena se sorprendió y disfrutó del espectáculo, hasta que vio a Kara frente a ella con aquel ceño fruncido que tanto adoraba, síntoma de los nervios de su rubia, y aquel estuche en su mano. Intentó hablar pero se quedó muda ante lo que veía acercarse.

 **-Lena, mi Len… Siento que desde el primer momento que llegaste a mi vida algo dentro de mi cambió. Me inspiraste. Me empujaste a dar un paso más en mi carrera profesional y llegué a ser reportera. Me pellizcaste en la curiosidad más sana y quise conocerte más a fondo, saber más de ti. Tus ojos me decían cuánto habías sufrido y sentí la necesidad de hacerte sonreír cada día mientras que al mismo tiempo tu misma presencia me imponía hasta hacerme perder el pie. Diste vuelta a todo lo que daba por sentado en mi vida y en mi futuro. Incluso en el amor… Teniendo esta necesidad continua de estar cerca y saber más de ti, comenzó nuestra amistad y fue el regalo más bonito que podrías haberme hecho. Dejarme conocerte. Eres la persona más increíble que en mi vida creí que tendría la posibilidad de encontrarme. Tu inteligencia, tu capacidad de mantener una conversación sobre cualquier tema absorbiéndome en el momento y logrando obtener cada gramo de mi ser puesto en ti me expliques sobre las estrellas o sobre el último descubrimiento que hayas hecho y yo no entienda absolutamente nada. Me parece increíblemente interesante todo lo que salga de tus labios. Esos labios…-** La morena tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas y no era capaz de contener la emoción ante las palabras de su chica

 **-Me atrapaste, Len. Me hiciste perderme en ti sin ser capaz de darme cuenta siquiera de que gracias a ti me había encontrado a mí misma. Me hiciste adorar a Kara Danvers a pesar de haberme pasado toda mi vida ignorándola en lugar de convivir con ella. Aprendí a verme a través de tus ojos, y es que a través de tus ojos todo parece tan… No. ¡Tú eres tan indescriptiblemente auténtica! Luthor es un apellido que te ha marcado desde tu infancia y has peleado contra viento y marea, pero de lo que no se ha dado cuenta el mundo es de eso mismo, que no has peleado contra él sino por él. Porque lo que para cualquier persona sería una debilidad, sería un dolor y una vergüenza, tú lo tornas en tu mayor fuerza, lo revalorizas y lo conviertes en un punto al alza. Porque eres magnífica.**

 **Sé que no suelo decirte a menudo estas cosas, sé que en pocas ocasiones me salgo del "te quiero" y que nunca me he abierto a ti en palabras, pero que no me exprese no significa que no lo sienta, te lo puedo asegurar.  
Te amo con toda la intensidad que puedo destilar si cierro mis ojos y respiro profundamente. Tanto que solamente con ver tu sonrisa por la mañana ya augura que será un gran día. Todo lo que siento desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto que no sea esto, son sólo ecos de otras vidas. Porque todas mis vidas, Lena, son y quiero que sean a tu lado o sino no tendrían sentido… Lena Luthor, mi Len… ¿me harías aún más feliz casándote conmigo?- **abrió el estuche y mostró un anillo de oro blanco coronado con un elegante diamante y una esmeralda **–El diamante es tu entereza, tu fortaleza, tu belleza y la esmeralda verde como tus ojos, y porque… tú eres mi Kryptonita, amor-** las mejillas de la rubia estaban inundadas en lágrimas al ver a la morena totalmente embargada por la emoción y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando, soltando sus manos, cogió su bolso y hurgando en él un momento, sacó un estuche similar al que ella sujetaba en la mano.

 **-Veo que Xena tenía razón… "no luches contra el corazón, es un músculo poderoso…"-** dijo riendo mientras intentaba apartar las lágrimas para lograr ver a su ¿prometida?, Y conseguir hablar de seguido **–Kara, llevo con este anillo en mi bolso las últimas dos semanas intentando encontrar la forma y el momento de dártelo y pedirte que te casaras conmigo y nuevamente has tenido más valor que yo… Soy tan feliz que no sabría definir todo lo que siento dentro de mí… Y no hablo de los últimos minutos, hablo desde que estás en mi vida. Este momento no sabría expresarlo con palabras y dudo que nunca encuentre la forma de hacerte saber hasta dónde llega lo que siento por ti, pero como las palabras son simplemente sonidos que expresan ideas, prefiero más pasar a la acción. Imagínate, sólo imagina lo precioso que podría ser arriesgarse y que todo salga bien. Yo ya me he lanzado al infinito ¿vienes conmigo?-** sus miradas conectadas y aquel entendimiento que tenían hacía que no necesitasen más. Se tiraban, al infinito o al todo, pero juntas. Lena deslizó por el dedo de la rubia el anillo de oro blanco, finito y sembrado con pequeños diamantes que lo hacían discreto y elegante, como su prometida. La rubia cogió la alianza e hizo lo mismo en el dedo anular de su Len, sellando aquel momento en un apasionado y sentido beso que fue interrumpido por el sobresalto de ambas al estallar de pronto una lluvia de fuegos artificiales acuática en el lago haciéndolas perder el equilibrio y volcando el pequeño bote. Rompiendo en carcajadas mientras se abrazaban en el agua, totalmente empapadas y felices, donde retomaron su celebración y bajo el cielo estrellado se fundieron en un beso.

-Fin.

* * *

Hola Gentecilla, aquí os traigo mi primera historia a publicar.  
De forma totalmente improvisada surgió este pequeño relato Supercorp mientras que llevo tiempo trabajando en otras pero no quería dejar de compartirla.  
Espero vuestra opinión (si es que me lee alguien, y no hablo al eco xD).

Gracias psicopatilla (NeferRedDeath) por la ayudita con el título -siempre se me resisten sobremanera...-

Y gracias, siempre, a mi Wonder Woman por estar y ser.

Antrilewis.


End file.
